Hör auf dein Herz, Minerva!
by Minny McG
Summary: This story starts at the beginning of Minerva s teacher carreer at Hogwarts, during the 1940 s. We ll have a romance of my (and hopefully many other s) favourite pairing. I hope you ll enjoy the story!
1. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Als diese Geschichte begann, schrieben wir den 01. September 1940, also fehlten noch exakt ein Monat und drei Tage bis zu meinem 21. Geburtstag (Laut meiner Eltern sollte jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, wenn möglich, zu diesem Zeitpunkt Beschäftigung gefunden haben.). Zudem sollte am 01. September das neue Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, beginnen, die ich erst vor knapp drei Jahren als komplett ausgebildete Hexe verlassen hatte.

Da demnächst wieder einige Stellen für Lehrer frei werden würden, hatte ich mich auf Anraten meiner Mutter dafür beworben. Kaum, dass unsere Eule Ian mit der Bewerbung in Richtung Hogwarts geflogen war, stieg in mir eine Mischung aus Hoffnung, Vorfreude und Nervosität auf. Wie würde man wohl auf die Bewerbung einer so jungen Frau, die vor wenigen Jahren selbst noch Schülerin war, reagieren? Schon zwei Tage später hielt ich die Antwort auf diese Frage in den Händen. Das Antwortschreiben lautete:

_Sehr geehrte Miss McGonagall,  
im Namen von Hogwarts danke ich Ihnen herzlich für Ihre Anfrage.  
Ich bin sehr angetan von dem, was Sie mir zukommen ließen und freue mich, Sie möglicherweise bald als Mitglied des Lehrerkollegiums willkommen zu heißen.  
Bitte finden Sie sich am 01. September zu einem persönlichen Gespräch in meinem Büro ein!  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Armando Dippet,  
Schulleitung  
_

Heute also sollte mein Vorstellungsgespräch stattfinden... Himmel, was war ich jetzt nervös! Gott sei Dank hatte ich schon gefrühstückt, denn in diesem Gemütszustand hätte ich bestimmt keinen einzigen auch noch so kleinen Bissen herunterbekommen.  
Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs zog ich mich um (Beim ersten Kontakt mit dem möglichen Vorgesetzten sollte man schließlich annehmbar aussehen, nicht wahr?). Danach verabschiedete ich mich von meiner Familie und nach einem vierfachen "Viel Glück, Minerva!" dachte ich nur noch: "Na, bei _so_ lieben Beistandsbekundungen _kann_ es ja nur gut gehen!"  
Ich beschloss, nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, denn den Hogwarts-Express wollte ich nicht nehmen. Erstens würde ich nämlich mein Ziel durch Apparieren schneller erreichen und zweitens wäre der Zug doch bestimmt schon voller Schüler. Ich wollte schlicht und einfach Begegnungen mit Schülern aus den höheren Jahrgangsstufen verhindern. Diese hätten mich bestimmt noch gekannt und es wären mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit spöttische Bemerkungen gefallen wie: "Minerva, was machst _du_ denn hier?! Du hast doch seit drei Jahren schon alles hinter dir. Kannst du dich nicht von Hogwarts trennen?"  
Ich apparierte also vor das Schlossgelände (Auf das Schlossgelände und im Schloss selbst darf man bekanntlich nicht apparieren!), betrat das Schloss und schon wenige Minuten später stand ich vor Professor Dippets Büro.

Leise, aber dennoch vernehmlich, klopfte ich an die Tür. Zur Antwort kam ein freundliches: "Herein!" Ich trat ein und als Professor Dippet mich sah, lächelte er und forderte mich auf, ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen: "Ah... Miss McGonagall, bitte setzen Sie sich! Es freut mich sehr, dass sich eine so talentierte junge Hexe wie Sie für eine frei werdende Lehrerstelle interessiert. Wie sind Sie darauf aufmerksam geworden?" "Durch meine Mutter.", antwortete ich. "Sie haben doch im Namen von Hogwarts im _Tagespropheten[i] annonciert, nicht wahr? Meine Mutter liest ihn und hat mich auf die Annonce angesprochen. ´Minerva,´,sagte sie, ´du suchst doch gerade eine Arbeitsstelle. Was würdest du davon halten, Lehrerin auf Hogwarts zu werden? Es werden bald mehrere Stellen frei.´Apropos, Professor... welche Fächer sind denn zu vergeben?" "Es handelt sich um genau drei.", antwortete Professor Dippet. "Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Wahrsagen." "Nun...", gab ich zurück, "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste möchte ich nicht unterrichten, denn dieses Fach wird ja fast schon aus Prinzip jährlich frei. Wissen Sie, ich möchte noch etwas länger zu leben haben als ein Jahr..." (Glücklicherweise bemerkte Professor Dippet nicht, dass ich bei diesem Satz leicht schmunzeln musste!) "Wahrsagen könnte ich zwar übernehmen, aber ich denke, ich entscheide mich für Verwandlung. Verwandlung war ja schon als Schülerin mein Spezialgebiet. Vielen Dank, Professor!" "Keine Ursache, Miss... äh... jetzt darf ich wohl `Professor McGonagall`sagen., entgegnete Professor Dippet etwas verlegen. "Durchaus!", antwortete ich, und Professor Dippet wies mich an: "Bitte finden Sie sich morgen erneut hier ein und wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an Professor Albus Dumbledore. Noch ist er es, der Verwandlung unterrichtet. Er wird Sie einweisen, ist quasi Ihr Mentor. Bald steigt Professor Dumbledore zum Schulleiter auf, dann übernehmen [i]Sie_ den Unterricht, Minerva!" "Einverstanden!", rief ich, reichte Professor Dippet zum Abschied die Hand und verließ mit einer leichten Verbeugung sein Büro.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen sagte ich zu mir selbst: "Ich hab´s geschafft! Kann das denn wirklich wahr sein? Ich, Minerva Isobel McGonagall, bin ab sofort Lehrkraft für Verwandlung auf Hogwarts. Was wohl meine Eltern, Malcom und Robert" (meine beiden Brüder) "sagen werden...?" Kaum, dass ich wieder zuhause angekommen war, stellte sich heraus: Ich hätte ihre Reaktion gar nicht so hinterfragen müssen, denn meine Mutter umarmte mich herzlich und rief aus: "Minny-Schatz, du hast die Stelle? Ich bin so _stolz_ auf dich!" (Meine Mutter nannte mich immer "Minny-Schatz", wenn sie besonders glücklich war. Wie peinlich mir ihr emotionaler Ausbruch diesmal war, bemerkte sie gar nicht.) Jeder der drei Männer im Haus klopfte mir anerkennend auf die Schulter und rief: "Gut gemacht, Minerva!" oder "Toll, Schwesterherz!"

Der nächste Schritt war also getan. In der Hoffnung, dass ich morgen, am ersten Tag vor meinem Mentor und einer Schulklasse, keine weichen Knie bekommen würde, machte ich mich abends bettfertig und schlief so bald wie möglich ein.


	2. Präsentation des Neulings

„**Präsentation" des „Neulings"**

Vom 02.09.1940 an sollte es nun soweit sein: An der Seite Professor Dumbledores sollte ich nun täglich die Schüler eines Hauses (und die Schüler ihre künftige Lehrerin) kennen lernen. Für uns beide war es Ehrensache, dass wir im Hause Gryffindor beginnen würden, dem Haus, das ich vor wenigen Jahren selbst noch besucht hatte. Einige Schüler, die damals, als ich kurz vor dem Ende meiner Ausbildung stand, die ersten drei Jahrgänge besucht hatten, waren mir noch bekannt. Allerdings kann ich mich heute nicht mehr an ihre Namen erinnern. Was ich noch gut vor Augen habe, war ihre Reaktion, als sie mich bemerkten. Heutzutage würden Jugendliche hier sich etwa so ausdrücken: "Hey Minny, was machst´n du[i] schon wieder hier? [i] Das is´ ja ´ne Überraschung! Ich glaub, mich haut´s vom Besen...!" Noch mehr überraschte allesamt meine Antwort: "Guten Morgen! Ich habe ausgezeichnete Nachrichten für euch: Kürzlich habe ich mich für die frei werdende Stelle als Lehrerin für Verwandlung beworben. Seit gestern erst steht fest: Ich wurde akzeptiert und sobald Professor Dumbledore in die Schulleitung aufsteigt, werde ich den Unterricht übernehmen." Nun zeigte sich bei allen Schülern eine Mischung aus Freude und Fassungslosigkeit. Etwa so, als wollten sie sagen: "Was?! Minerva als Lehrerin? Das kann nicht wahr sein!" Ihre Blicke richtig deutend entgegnete ich: "Nun seht mich bitte nicht so an. Ich bin ebenso eine Hexe, wie ihr Hexen und Zauberer seid. Nebenbei erwähnt: Euch ist bewusst, dass ihr mich künftig als Respektsperson behandeln solltet? Künftig bin ich Professor McGonagall." Ich lächelte der gesamten Gryffindor-Schülerschaft zu und rief: "Auf Wiedersehen, bis zum nächsten Zusammentreffen!"

Tags darauf sollte ich mich den Schülern des Hauses Ravenclaw vorstellen. Dort begrüßte man mich ebenfalls freundlich, jedoch ohne größere Kommentare. Sie sahen Professor Dumbledore und mich an, als wollten sie sagen: "Irgendwoher kennen wir diese Frau doch...! Wer - bei Merlins Bart - ist sie...?" Selbstverständlich klärten wir auch Ravenclaws Schülerschaft über die bevorstehende Umbesetzung im Lehrerkollegium auf. Glücklicherweise reagierte man mehrheitlich positiv auf unsere Nachricht.

Im Hause Hufflepuff spielte es sich, wieder einen Tag später, ähnlich ab wie zuvor in Ravenclaw.

Der einzige Besuch, während dem mein Herz vor Nervosität und ein wenig Angst wirklich etwas schneller schlug, war der im Hause Slytherin. Schließlich weiß die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft, dass sich Gryffindor- und Slytherin-Schüler, bzw. -Absolventen alles andere als sympathisch sind... Ich sollte mit meiner Vorahnung Recht behalten, denn nur kurze Zeit nachdem ich den Slytherin-Schülern mitgeteilt hatte, dass ich sie demnächst in Verwandlung unterrichten würde, zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern aller eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und stummer Wut auf Professor Dippet. Möglicherweise irre ich mich ja, aber mir schien, als wollten sie ausrufen: "Was?! Wie konnte er es wagen, ausgerechnet sie einzustellen? Um ehrlich zu sein: Sie hatten nicht nur etwas gegen mich, weil ich eine ehemalige Gryffindor-Schülerin bin, sondern ebenso, weil ich keine reinblütige Hexe bin. Meine Mutter, ehemals Isobel Ross, entstammt einer reinblütigen Familie, mein Vater Robert McGonagall senior wiederum ist Muggelstämmiger. Ein besonders aggressiver Schüler der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe schrie sogar: "Habe ich das recht verstanden?! Ein Schlammblut soll uns bald unterrichten?" Er konnte die Mehrheit der anderen Slytherin-Schüler kurz dazu animieren, in seinen Protest mit einzustimmen, aber als Professor Dumbledore allesamt anherrschte: "Ruhe, oder ich ziehe jedem einzelnen von Ihnen wegen Beleidigung einer Lehrkraft fünfzig Punkte ab!", war allenthalben kein Laut mehr zu hören.

Als geeignetes Ende der "Führung" schlug Professor Dumbledore mir vor, mich am 06. September (auch im Namen Professor Dippets) dem restlichen Kollegium als neues Mitglied vorzustellen. Ich willigte ein. Glücklicherweise reagierte man erfreut, aber auch mit gewissem Erstaunen und großer Erleichterung, als die beiden Herren verkündeten: "Werte Kollegen, dürfen wir vorstellen? Dies ist Miss Minerva Isobel McGonagall. Sie ist neues Mitglied der Lehrerschaft und wird, sobald der Wechsel in der Schulleitung vollzogen ist, den Unterricht im Fach Verwandlung übernehmen."

Nun war wieder eine Hürde überwunden... In den kommenden Tagen sollte ich einigen Unterrichtsstunden beiwohnen, um zu sehen, wie ich künftig am besten vorgehen sollte, bzw. konnte.


	3. Die erste Bewährungsprobe

**Die erste Bewährungsprobe**

In Gedanken an das, was vor wenigen Tagen passiert war, als ich mich den Slytherin-Schülern vorstellte, sprach Professor Dumbledore am Morgen des 07. September zu mir: "Minerva," (Er nannte mich nun beim ersten Vornamen, sprach mich aber nach wie vor mit "Sie" an.) "...was würden Sie davon halten, sich vorerst nur Schülern der ersten drei Jahrgangsstufen aus den Häusern Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff anzunehmen? Ich möchte verhindern, dass es noch einmal zu Vorfällen wie dem bei den Slytherins am 05. September kommt. Um dieses Haus kümmere ich mich noch alleine. Warten wir mit _Ihrer_ ersten Stunde in Slytherin lieber noch etwas. Einverstanden?" Ich stimmte zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg zur ersten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde mit der ersten Klasse aus Gryffindor.

Im ersten Jahr sollten die Schüler im Unterricht in Verwandlung beispielsweise lernen, wie man Streichhölzer in Nadeln verwandelt (Der hierfür benötigte Zauberspruch lautet: _„Natautico!") Da dies ein relativ leichter Zauber ist, bewältigte ihn die komplette Klasse schon beim ersten Versuch._

Zum Ende meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde hin, die Professor Dumbledore aus dem Hintergrund des Klassenraums verfolgte, meinte er anerkennend: "Minerva, ich bin stolz auf Sie! Momentan scheinen Sie zwar noch etwas schüchtern, aber das ist in Ordnung für einen so jungen Neuzugang wie Sie. Machen Sie so weiter. Sie werden sehen: Je länger Sie unterrichten, unter uns Lehrkräften sind, desto mehr steigert sich Ihre Selbstsicherheit und Sie nehmen es mit [i]jedem auf. Selbst mit jenen, die Sie jetzt noch nicht respektieren wollen."

Für diese Motivation war ich meinem Mentor sehr dankbar. Ich sollte (wider Erwarten) erfahren, dass weit mehr als Pflichtbewusstsein dahinter steckte…


	4. Sein Geständnis

Sein Geständnis

Als dieser Teil meiner Geschichte spielt, befanden wir uns bereits im Jahr 1941. Die Zeit wurde also quasi ein wenig vorwärts gedreht. Ich war inzwischen ausreichend in meine neue Aufgabe eingewiesen, fähig, alle vier Häuser von Hogwarts zu unterrichten, und Professor Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile die Schulleitung übernommen.

Eines Morgens, lange bevor die Schüler zum Unterricht erschienen, kam dieser etwas außer Atem auf mich zu und fragte: "Guten Morgen Minerva! Können wir kurz in meinem Büro unter vier Augen sprechen?" (Sollte es eine Vorahnung gewesen sein, die mich früher als sonst ins Schulgebäude trieb?) Nicht wirklich etwas ahnend, folgte ich ihm dorthin. Erst bot Professor Dumbledore (oder vielmehr Albus, wie ich ihn von nun an nennen durfte) mir völlig unerwartet das Du an. Schon allein das hätte bewirken sollen, dass ich hellhörig werde. Was darauf folgte, ließ mich aber vor positiver Überraschung beinahe in Ohnmacht fallen. Albus setzte sich mir gegenüber, lächelte kurz, warf mir dann aber einen Blick zu, der mir signalisieren sollte: "Achtung, diese Botschaft ist ernst gemeint!" Dann sprach er: "Minerva, ich muss dir etwas gestehen: Zwar weiß ich, dass dies eigentlich nicht sein dürfte, wir niemals mehr als Kollegen oder Freunde sein dürften. Du bist mir aber in den letzten Wochen und Monaten sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Weit mehr als eine Kollegin oder Freundin. Nun wirst du glauben, ich hätte den Verstand komplett verloren, aber so ist es nicht. Minerva, ich habe mich in dich verliebt!"

Jetzt war ich sprachlos. Konnte das wirklich wahr sein? Hatte ich mich verhört? Er war wahrhaft vertrauenswürdig, stand mir stets bei, aber das... Damit hätte ich _niemals_ gerechnet! Ich entgegnete: "Es ist mutig von dir, so ehrlich zu sein. Ich freue mich auch sehr über deine Worte, danke dir für so viel Offenheit aber gib mir bitte eine Nacht, um nachzudenken, was ich tun sollte." Albus willigte glücklicherweise ein. Während dieser Nacht, um die ich Albus bat, war ich weder fähig, richtig zu schlafen, noch einen wirklich klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dem Himmel sei Dank dafür, dass meine Familie nichts bemerkte (Ich hatte absichtlich geschwiegen.)! Ich hatte Angst vor Reaktionen wie: "Wie bitte, Schwesterchen? _Das_ kam vom Dumbledore?" oder "Wirklich, Minny? Ausgerechnet _der_ Mann, der jetzt _dein Vorgesetzter_ ist, hat dir _seine Liebe_ gestanden?" Zudem fürchtete ich, erneut derart enttäuscht zu werden wie von meiner ersten Liebe. Damals war ich noch ein kleines Mädchen und fiel auf einen Muggel-Jungen herein, dem es Freude machte, mich körperlich zu quälen. Leider war ich einerseits zu schwach und hatte andererseits keine Erlaubnis, mich per Magie ausreichend zu wehren. Es ist uns bekanntlich verboten, im Beisein von Muggeln zu zaubern...Nach _sehr_ langem, intensivem Nachdenken stimmte ich schließlich zu.

Als wir einander am Morgen wieder sahen, fragte Albus: "Hast du dich entschieden, mein Herz?" "Ja.", antwortete ich. "Ich werde an deiner Seite gehen. Mir wurde nämlich bewusst: Selbst wenn es nicht sein darf, geht es mir wie dir. Nur: Wie sollen wir vor dem restlichen Kollegium und der Schülerschaft vorgehen?" Albus sprach nun durchaus bestimmt: "Ich habe keine Angst! Ich stehe zu dir und meinen Gefühlen. Und auch du hast nichts zu befürchten. Weißt du, unsere Kollegen bemerken es früher oder später ohnehin, die Mitarbeiter des Zaubereiministeriums können mir nichts anhaben, dir Minerva, ebensowenig, weil du unter meinem Schutz stehst. Nur den Schülern gegenüber werden wir es _noch_verheimlichen müssen. Irgendwann werden sie aber eingeweiht sein und es akzeptieren müssen. Gegen die Liebe kann man schließlich nicht ankämpfen." Dies war mir Beweis genug und ich fühlte mich weitaus besser als in den schweren Stunden zuvor...


	5. Belastende Fragen

**Belastende Fragen**

Die größte Hürde war für uns beide nun also überwunden, denn wir waren uns unserer Emotionen bewusst und wir hatten vereinbart, wie wir uns Kollegen und Schülern gegenüber verhalten sollten. Wie aber würden meine Eltern reagieren? Bisher hatte ich ja geschwiegen, aber irgendwann _musste_ ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen.

Bei nächster Gelegenheit (Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es zwei Tage nach Albus´ Geständnis.) nahm ich schon während des Frühstücks all meinen Mut zusammen, obwohl mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Ich setze mich so an den Tisch, dass ich meine Familie im Blickfeld hatte, signalisierte allen, dass sie kurz schweigen sollten und bat sie: "Hört mir bitte kurz zu, ich muss euch etwas sagen! Vor zwei Tagen ist mir etwas passiert, über das es mir bisher sehr schwer fiel, mit euch zu sprechen, weil ich große Angst vor eurer Reaktion hatte." Jetzt sahen mich meine Eltern (insbesondere meine Mutter) äußerst entsetzt an. Malcom und Robert wiederum grinsten schelmisch und fragten voller Neugierde: "Was ´n los, Schwesterchen? Was bei Merlins Bart hast du angestellt?!" Meine Antwort darauf: "_Ich_ habe gar nichts angestellt. Vielmehr hat mir mein Kollege und jetziger Schulleiter Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore erst das Du angeboten und dann völlig überraschend _seine Liebe gestanden_! Die Reaktion meiner Familie war _exakt_ so, wie ich sie mir ausgemalt, sie befürchtet hatte. Vater schrie: "_Wie bitte?_Hab ich recht gehört? Was hast du danach getan? Glaubst du naives Mädchen_wirklich_, dieser Mann, dein ehemaliger Lehrer, den du erst etwas länger als ein Jahr näher kennst, ist ehrlich zu dir?" Darauf ich: "Seit ich es weiß, habe ich nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, weil ich intensiv darüber nachdenken musste, wie ich mich verhalten soll und weil ich große Angst vor deiner Reaktion hatte. Zudem: Ja, ich _weiß_ sogar, dass Albus ehrlich zu mir ist!" Die nächste, die sich zu Wort meldete, war Mutter: "Minerva, nun sag uns doch endlich, wie du dich entschieden hast!" (Sie weinte beinahe, als sie mich darum bat.) "Willst du dich wirklich auf einen älteren Mann einlassen? Was sagen eure Kollegen und die Schüler dazu?" Ich, immer mehr in Rage geratend, rief nun: "Ihr wollt also die Wahrheit wissen?! Gerne! Ich habe mich _für_ ihn entschieden, unsere Kollegen sind längst eingeweiht und was die Schüler betrifft: Sie wissen noch von nichts, werden es aber früh genug bemerken. Nun zu deiner Frage, Mutter: Ja, ich _will_ mich auf einen älteren Mann einlassen! Zwischen uns liegen doch nur neun Jahre! Habt ihr alle derart große Probleme damit? Die Altersdifferenzen zwischen manchen Paaren sind _viel_  
größer." Malcom und Robert standen komplett (positiv) überrascht und quasi sprachlos in einer Ecke unserer Küche. Sie sagten nicht mehr als: "Wow...! Minny, denen hast du´s aber gegeben..."

Tags darauf berichtete ich Albus erleichtert und vor Freude strahlend: "Liebster, ich habe es geschafft! Meine Familie ist nun eingeweiht. Es war sehr schwer für mich, weil mir sehr belastende Fragen gestellt wuden, man fast an meinem Verstand zweifelte." Albus antwortete lächelnd: "Ich zweifle nicht an deinem Verstand, Minerva. Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Nicht ohne noch einmal die Zärtlichkeiten miteinander auszutauschen, nach denen wir uns sehnten, ging letzten Endes jeder an seinen Arbeitsplatz...


	6. Unterrichtsanekdoten gefällig?

**Unterrichtsanekdoten gefällig?**

Apropos Arbeit: Zur Erholung und Auflockerung meiner vorherigen Situation möchte ich diesmal ein paar Anekdoten im Zusammenhang mit dem Unterricht im ersten Jahrgang erzählen:  
Eines Morgens fragte mich ein Schüler (Sein Name war Stuart Murray..):"Professor, kann man böse Zauber, wie zum Beispiel den Todesfluch (Ich spreche ihn jetzt absichtlich nicht aus.) rückgängig machen oder ins Gegenteil verkehren, indem man sie rückwärts ausspricht?" Ich musste lachen, wurde dann aber stutzig: "Mr Murray, warum fragen Sie _mich_ das? Klären Sie das doch besser mit Ihrem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Moment mal...! Woher wissen Sie vom Todesfluch?" Er antwortete: "Weil ich Ihnen vertraue, Professor. Meine Eltern haben mir gesagt, dass es diesen Fluch gibt." Darauf ich: "Danke, Mr Murray! Das ehrt mich. Zu Ihrer Frage: Nein, das kann man leider nicht. Entweder muss man unweigerlich gehen, wenn der Fluch ausgesprochen ist, oder wenn der schwärzeste Zauberer der magischen Welt persönlich Hand an jemanden anlegt."  
Eine andere Geschichte: Miss Ginger May, eine weitere Erstklässlerin, fragte mich: "Professor McGonagall, Sie sind doch ein Animagus, nicht wahr? Können Animagi eigentlich sprechen?" Ich war auch hier leicht amüsiert, versuchte aber, es vor der Klasse zu verbergen und antwortete: "Miss May, Animagi können nur sprechen, solange sie in Menschengestalt sind. So wie ich jetzt. Andernfalls müsste ich fragen: Haben Sie schon einmal eine gewöhnliche Muggelkatze sprechen gehört?" Miss May sah mich wegen meiner Gegenfrage überaus erstaunt an, schien dann aber verstanden zu haben.  
Beide Geschichten hatte ich auch Albus erzählt. Er sagte: "Liebes, da siehst du mal, welches Vertrauen schon jetzt in dich gesetzt wird und wie weit die Schüler heutzutage schon _vor_ dem Unterricht sind."


End file.
